


i never meant to hurt you

by softami



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crying, Death, Major - Freeform, Murder, Sad, Sad Ending, Spoilers, accidental murder, did he murder him??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softami/pseuds/softami
Summary: i wanted to protect youso that you'd never die





	i never meant to hurt you

song (listen while reading) : [Natalie - Milk & Bone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OF17VBLMuGo)

 

Blinding white light filled Daniel's eyes, and his lungs hurt from screaming. He couldn't feel a thing, the pain in his shoulder from that guy's gun faded like a burning photograph. Striking at first, but quickly turning grey, and then nothing. Dust. Forgotten like those parties Sean always went to with Cassidy. Cassidy, the Cassidy that always took his brother away. 

Everything around the room -everything around the house, even- was floating, jagged and rough edges of furniture tearing at walls. The ceiling being torn apart and falling down, only to be caught by the strong winds of Daniel's power.

He shouted louder, shoving Sean into the wall accidentally. It looked painful,  _really_ painful, but he could make it up later. But... it was worse than earlier that week. He was getting more violent. It's not like he wanted to be, it was just slowly happening.

A few minutes ago, Finn got shot in the leg. 

Another person he cared about  _hurt._

Daniel's power got so out of control within the first minute he started using it. People were flung around the room, tears being shed, but stopped mid-air. Groans came from all sides of the room, mixing with shattering of glass and popping of wood, deafening Daniel. He shut his eyes hard and focused. His hand cramped and scrunched together. His shoulder still bled sticky, warm blood. 

For you, Sean. This is all for you. Not Cassidy. Screw her.

It was all a blur. A smear or a smudge on one of Sean's sketches. Faded at the edges, black and grey staining the white. And if that was the case, graphite stuck to Daniel's hands. He looked around in a hurry, not seeing anything. Or, not  _wanting_ to see anything. It was terrifying. Traumatizing. Blood was on nearly everyone, some in small doses and others drenched.

Unfortunately, Sean-

Sean was drenched. 

Glass lodged itself into his figure. The most prominent part was his eye.  _All fucking bloodied up._

And Daniel had done that. He had stuck the glass shards, pointy and deadly shards into his brother. He did that. He  _did that. He fucking did that._

He had no time to check if he was alive, and if he had, he would've puked all over. He had to leave, immediately. Right now. No looking back. He couldn't. Daniel couldn't.

Daniel then realized, it was never Cassidy hurting Sean. It was him.

Time to find Karen.

He's all alone now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this game is blowing my mind.  
> also, i wonder if sean did die. seriously, how could he have survived that brutal glass piece to an eye?  
> also, i picked up a theory from tumblr that in the cutscene when the narrator is talking and saying "you're all alone now" the guy walking in the blurred distance is Daniel. Not Sean. Sean might be dead.  
> Oh! and the finding Karen part is fake/unconfirmed, i don't know if that's what Daniel is planning to do next. But still,  
> enjoy and stay lovely.


End file.
